londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Only report sightings that are of wider interest, rather than listing all common birds. However, DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed. Please submit them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. Further information HERE. ---- 'Saturday 13th October 2012' *Alexandra Park: Viz mig 0735-0920 - 34 Chaffinch, 24 Redwing, 7 alba Wagtail, 2 Grey Wagtail, 4 Redpoll, 2 Siskin, 7 Meadow Pipit, 7 Jackdaw, 3 Blackbird, 3 Song Thrush, 7 Jay, also 12+ Siskin between Conservation Pond and Wood Green Res, 3 Chiffchaffs (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: Vizmig 07.00-09.00: 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 95 Woodpigeon, 10 Pied Wagtail, 15 Meadow Pipit, 3 Swallow, 52 Redwing, 2 Song Thrush, 10 Mistle Thrush, 4 Jay, 2 Jackdaw, 81 Starling, 39 Chaffinch, 20 Greenfinch, 12 Siskin, 14 Redpoll, 2 Linnet & 1 Reed Bunting; also 11 Wigeon (Brent Birders) *Brookmill Park: Drake Mandarin, 2 Kingfisher, Chiffchaff, 3 Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Crossness: Woodlark SE at 08:55, 2 Arctic Tern E at 09:30, 2 Common Tern W, c40 Lesser Redpoll S, some landing briefly (site record count), 7 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 adult Yellow-legged Gull, 4+ Chiffchaff, Blackcap, 3 Goldcrest, House Martin W, 8 Jay SW, 100+ Linnet, 2 Little Egret, 2 Wigeon, 19 Shoveler, 420 Teal (John Archer). *Greenwich Peninsula Ecology Park: 4 Chiffchaff in area, 3 (2m, 1f) Blackcap and flock of Long-tailed Tit just outside park, Meadow Pipit, Little Grebe, 1 Grey Heron (Joe Beale) *King George V Reservoir: 0730-1200hrs- 3 (redhead) Goosander, 3 Wigeon, 3 Little Grebe, 2 Little Egret, 5 Common Buzzard, 4 Kestrel, 1 Kingfisher, 56+ Redwing, 15+ House Martin, 4 Skylark - over , 10+ meadow Pipit, 8 Grey Wagtail, 15+ Pied Wagtail, 1 juv Wheatear - north basin. 4 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 3 Willow Warbler, 7 Goldcrest, 2 Redpoll sp, 3+ Siskin, 2 Reed Bunting. (N.S. & S.H.) *Hampstead Heath: viz mig - 1 Swallow, 50 Redwing, 3 Song Thrush, 30 Starling, 3 Meadow Pipit, few Chaffinch and Greenfinch but not exactly in a hurry! (Greengrandad). Stonechat opposite the running track @ 16:00 (Frank Nugent). *Ladywell Cemetery SE4: c20 Swallows SW (Phil Laurie) *Leyton Oliver Road/Orient Way: 6 Little Egret east, 1 Siskin East, 5 Lesser Redpoll South, 74 Redwing over, 13 Blackbird, 1 Fieldfare, 8 Mistle Thrush, 7 Song Thrush over, 3 Meadow Pipit, 4 Chiffchaff, 3+ Blackcap, 1 Common Whitethroat, 10 Pied/White Wagtails over, 7 Pied Wagtails, 2 Grey Wagtail, 1 Reed Warbler still in bulrushes near Leyton Mills, 3 Goldcrest (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: Short-eared Owl seen in flight twice during the morning being mobbed by gulls, etc., Sparrowhawk, 20+ Chiffchaff, at least 6 singing Cetti's Warbler, 2 Pintail, 28 Wigeon, 6 Common Snipe, 1 Jack Snipe (very elusive), 1 Stonechat and 1 Whinchat (Martin Honey) *Lord's Cricket Ground: Grey Wagtail in Coronation Garden (John Colmans) *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: Grey Wagtail, Goldcrest, over a dozen Jays (Alan Hobson) *Richmond Park: 30+ Lesser Redpoll by Richmond Gate carpark, 15+ Siskin over, 3 Skylark, 10 Stonechat, 5 Meadow Pipit, 4 Linnet, 1 House Martin, 3 Redwing, 2 Reed Bunting (Oscar Dewhurst) *Stoneleigh Broadway: 1 Cormorant low N, 14 House Martin low SW 09.45-10.00 (Neil Batten). *Stoneleigh (Cuddington Rec.): 07.55-08.45 - 4 Pied Wagtail south, 11 Meadow Pipit south, 8 Redwing west, 866 Herring/Lesser Black-backed Gull east, four very large birds, possibly swans, high wnw distantly at 08.25 (Neil Batten). *Streatham Common: mid-morning passage of small groups of House Martin, high SW (Peter Newmark). 'Friday 12th October 2012' *Alexandra Park: 4 Greylag Geese late afternoon (Wood Green Reservoir) (James Palmer). Hobby in tree near Deer Enclosure 11.25am. I thought at first it was a Kestrel but was paler. (Neill Hoskins) *Brent Reservoir: Viz-Mig 07.00-9.15: 20 House Martin, 96 Redwing, 22 Chaffinch, 8 Pied Wagtail, Meadow Pipit, 4 Lesser Redpoll, Siskin; also 2 Lapwing, 6 Wigeon, 2 Chiffchaffs (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall). *Bromley: 40 Pied Wagtail in pre-roost swirling over the High St. (Matt Reed.) *East India Dock Basin: 151 Teal, 3 Tufted Duck (John Archer). *Erith Cemetery (east): 1 Green Woodpecker (heard), between 25 and 37 finches, including at least 12 Goldfinch (2 juveniles), 1 Greenfinch and 1 Chaffinch. (Chris Rose). *Fir & Pond Woods, near Potters Bar: 5(2m,3f) Bullfinch, 1 Nuthatch, 2 Treecreeper, 1 Goldcrest (Robert Callf). *Rainham, Launders Lane: Barn Owl sitting on post 5.50am.(Dave Morrison) *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: Green Sandpiper, Snipe, 2 Long-tailed Tits, Great Crested Grebe, over a dozen Jays, Pied Wagtail (Alan Hobson) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 3 Redwing, 1 Pied Wagtail, 3 Chiffchaff, 1 Blackcap, 4 Goldcrest, 1 Gadwall. No sign of yesterday's Firecrest in Queen Mary's Gardens (birdman_euston). *Staines Reservoir: 08.00-10.15 3 Black-necked Grebe (S.Basin), 5 Goldeneye (S.Basin), 1 Dunlin (S.Basin), 1 Little Grebe (N.Basin), Meadow Pipit, Goldfinch, Linnet (A.Luscombe). *Totteridge Valley: c20 Siskin in trees: 3 Chiffchaff: 4 Rook: 2 Meadow Pipit: 7 Pied Wagtail; also Red Admiral (John Colmans) *Wanstead Flats: m Stonechat still broom fields, 82 Redwing, 5 SongThrush, 20 + Blackbird, 3 Chiffchaff, 1 Blackcap, 4 Goldcrest, 7 Lesser Redpoll, Siskin, 2 Swallow, 5 House Martin, possible Hobby east over Lake House Road estate, 2 Sparrowhawk, 8 Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, 2 Grey Wagtail (Nick Croft) *Woodside Park: 1 Swallow flew West this morning (Ian Ellis). *Worcester Park: 2 Redwing, 1 Chiffchaff (Bob Smith) 'Thursday 11th October 2012' *Alexandra Park: Viz mig 0655-0730 - 90 Redwing mostly WSW, 3 alba ''Wagtail, also 30+ Siskin feeding at rear of Conservation Pond (presumably roosted here overnight), Blackcap Cricket Scrub (Bob Watts); c30 Siskin still present at 9 am, commuting along whole length of reservoir in alders, poplars and willows; Water Rail calling in the Conservation Pond at lunchtime, and also a notably 'hooded' Common Gull over south (David Callahan). Heron on fence by boating lake 13.00, then flew and disappeared into foliage on smaller island (Naomi Stadlen). *Brent Reservoir: 3 Fieldfare, 112 Redwing, Meadow Pipit, 8 Lesser Redpolls, 4 Siskin, 32 Chaffinch; also 6 Wigeon and 2 Lapwing still (Andrew Verrall). *Brunel University Bicentenary Gardens: c.25 Redpolls including two unstreaked individuals but still considered to be Lessers, many new Song Thrushes and Blackbirds including a black-billed adult male, 15+ Robins singing, mainly new arrivals causing much stress amongst the residents, 6+ Chiffchaffs, 200+ Woodpigeon put up by an overflying Common Buzzard being mobbed by 11 Ring-necked Parakeets. Most of the above birds were not present yesterday. (Roger Morton) *Crayford. River Cray By-way 105: 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Mute Swan, 9 Collared Dove, Pylon by Thames Rd Council depot: 130 Starling. Later 154 Starling on pylon in Crayford Town centre and 30+ over. (Chris Rose). *East India Dock Basin: Goldcrest, Chiffchaff, 4+ Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, Song Thrush west, 111 Teal, 5 Tufted Duck (John Archer). *Hampstead Heath: 38 Redwing West at 08:05, Parliament Hill (Allan Stewart).Morning: 60 Redwing, single Meadow Pipit and Chiffchaff.No dawn Wood Pigeon flight this year so far. (Greengrandad) *Paddington Green: still at least 7 Chiffchaff (D. McKenzie). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 1 ♂ '''Firecrest' (NW side of Rose Wheel, area 17 and Mediterranean Border of Queen Mary's Gardens, area 18 from 10:10; calling but elusive), 4 Goldcrest, 1 Fieldfare (first I've seen feeding in the Park this autumn, in rowans just W of Old Golf Course wildlife pen, area 39 before 08:00), 5 Redwing, 3 alba Wagtail, 4 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 3 Shoveler. The Firecrest was first spotted gracing the same holly tree in which another observer discovered a Ring Ouzel on 28 September. The holly now enters the Park's birding-botanical Hall of Fame :) (birdman_euston). *Sunbury: 12 House Martin over Tesco at c11.00 (Tony Sweetland). *Thames Road Wetland (Crayford): 2 Water Rail heard, including one within a few yards of a team of eight Reedmace-pulling volunteers, Grey Heron (over), 10 Long-tailed Tit, 3 Chaffinch (Chris Rose). *Wanstead Flats: Woodlark '(heard calling over centre path of brooms south at 08:10: JS/NC), 10+ Skylark, '''Tree Pipit '(Alex scrub), 10+ Meadow Pipit, 10 Pied Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, Stonechat still brooms, 125+ Redwing, Fieldfare, 20+ Song Thrush, good movement of finches: 20 Chaffinch, 7 Siskin, 6 Lesser Redpoll, Goldfinch, Linnet and Greenfinch, 3 Reed Bunting, 10+ Goldcrest, 8 Chiffchaff, Blackcap, Barnacle Goose (plastic fantastic), 5 Shoveler, 3 Pochard, 7 Gadwall, 3 House Martin, 12 Swallow (Tim Harris/Tony Brown/Nick Croft/Josh Selfe) 60sp. '''Wednesday 10th October 2012 *Alexandra Park: 0650-0720 negligible viz mig bar 3 Blackbird, also 2 Chiffchaff, Blackcap, several Goldcrest, later 10+ Siskin feeding at back of Conservation Pond 1730 (Bob Watts). *Bedfords Park LNR: Crossbill high over SE calling 12.30pm (C.Jupp). *Brent Reservoir: Little Egret flying over allotments, Viz-Mig 07.15-09.15: 2 Swallow, 2 Skylark, 52 Redwing, 67 Jackdaw, 3 Lesser Redpoll, 4 Meadow Pipit, 29 Chaffinch, Linnet (Andrew Verrall). *Brunel University: 12.45 Red Kite over field south of Bicentennial Gardens and over garden in Church Road. (Alex Randall). *Catford, River Pool, SE6: Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail, Chiffchaff calling, 8 Jays, Sparrowhawk (Terry Wilson). *Claybury Park: 2 Treecreepers, Coal Tit, Goldcrest, 18 Jays, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Alan Hobson). *Dulwich & Sydenham Hill Woods: 2 Coal Tit, 7 Goldcrest, 3 Nuthatch, 1m Sparrowhawk, among all the usual stuff (Martin Stevens). *Dunstans Road (SE22): 1 m Blackcap on feeders (Martin Stevens). *Friern Bridge Retail Park N11: 2 Lesser Redpoll (James Palmer). *Hampstead Heath: c16 Goldfinch at Parliament Hill, c18 Redpoll and 4 Redwing in birches near Sphagnum bog at 17:30 (Chris Bird) Morning: 4 Swallow,12 Redwing, 3 Song Thrush, 4 Meadow Pipit, single Redpoll and Linnet (Greengrandad) *Kensington Gardens: Long Water: drake Long-tailed Duck '''possible escapee? as fairly tame and always following female Tufted Duck, 1 d Shovelor, pr Great Crested Grebe still with 3 calling young. Round Pond - pr Egyptian Geese with 9 2-3 wk old downy young, pr Mute Swan took off with 4 cygnets (Michael Mac). *London Wetland Centre: 2 '''Mealy Redpoll, 14 Lesser Redpoll, 2 Swallow S, 3 Redwing SE (website). *Riddlesdown (South Croydon): 60+ Stock Dove feeding in a mixed flock. Also 100+ Woodpigeon, about half of which were juveniles, Male Stonechat near quarry, 13 Meadow Pipit, 10 Skylark, 3 Bullfinch, 1 Chiffchaff, 30+ Goldfinch, 50+ Jackdaw. Overhead - a few Siskin and Redwing, steady trickle of Chaffinch, 3 Pied/White Wagtail, 5 Swalllow south.(JB) *Ruislip Woods: Treecreeper, 4 Nuthatch, 3 Goldcrest, Chaffinch, several Tit flock of Blue, Great, Long-tailed and Coal, 2 Great Spotted and 3 Green Woodpecker (Nigel Sluman) *Snaresbrook Crown Court/Leyton Flats: Woodlark South at 08:50, c4 Meadow Pipit, 15+ Chaffinch, 2 Lesser Redpoll, 7+ Redwing, 8 Linnet over, 8+ Goldcrest, Reed Bunting (Stuart Fisher) *Thorney CP: 4 Teal, 2 Redwing, 4 Gadwall, 2 Jay, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 6 Stock Dove, 3 Ring-necked Parakeet (Sue Giddens). *Wanstead Flats: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, Peregrine Falcon showing some interest in a large flock (90+) Jackdaw, small movement of finches: Lesser Redpoll, Siskin, Linnet, 20+ Chaffinch, Reed Bunting, Redwing, Fieldfare, 5 Chiffchaff, Blackcap, Goldcrest, 6 Stock Dove south, 10+ Meadow Pipit, 6 Pied Wagtail, m Stonechat still in brooms though elusive, 7 Skylark (Tim Harris/Dan Hennessy/Nick Croft) *Whitewebbs Wood: 1 male Firecrest, in sub-song, feeding in Holly & Hornbeams, 10:20 - 11:15 hrs (Robert Callf). *Worcester Park: 0900-1100 15 Redwing west, 5 Fieldfare, Goldcrest, Little Grebe (Bob Smith). 'Tuesday 9th October 2012' *Alexandra Park: 0700-0720: 2 Redwing W, Redpoll S, Chiffchaff, Jackdaw (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: viz-mig: 3 Rook, 48 Chaffinch, 32 Goldfinch, 12 House Martin, 8 Swallow, 60 Redwing, 4 Jackdaw, Skylark, 8 Pied Wagtail, 8 Siskin; also 6 Wigeon (Brent Birders) *Brunel University Bicentenary Gardens: At least 5 Redpolls, first of the season, 2+ Redwings, 4+ Bullfinches, also still a few Blackcaps and Chiffies (Roger Morton) *Canons Farm: Brambling among 200+ flock of Chaffinch & Linnet, Buzzard, 2 Kestrel, Pied Wagtail, 4 Canada Gosoe N 10:00 (Nigel Sluman). Marsh Tit still on north side of Ruffett Wood, Chiffchaff, 3 Swallows, c5 House Martins (David Campbell). *Cranford CP (J3 M4): c30 Redwing over St Dunstan's church 1600-1615 (Wendy Marks) *East India Dock Basin: Goldcrest (rare here), Swallow south, Chiffchaff, 84 Teal, 5 Tufted Duck (John Archer). *Hampstead Heath: Wigeon pair (pic) on Highgate No. 1 (Jo Edwards) Parliament Hill to 0900 - few Meadow Pipits, Greenfinch and Chaffinch, 10 Swallows belting south. I Skylark.(Greengrandad) *Heathrow Airport: Pied Wagtail, Grey Wagtail (1st I've seen around here), 17 Linnett, Kestrel, Peregrine Falcon, 2 Common Buzzard (Rob Mills) *Kenwood House: 14.45: Buzzard W, mobbed by two crows. (Neil Bowman). *Lake Farm CP: 2 Red Kites flew over around 13.00 hrs, 3 Stonechats at eastern side, 100s of Woodpigeons in all directios, Common Buzzard yesterday (Wendy Marks, Peter Naylor). *Morden Park: 2 Redpolls, Chiffchaff (David Campbell). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: ♂ Marsh Harrier SE past Primrose Hill lookout 07:40, 11 Redwing (incl. ten over NE 07:30), 1 Pied Wagtail, 4 Chiffchaff (birdman_euston). *RSPB Rainham Marshes: Some very good viz mig stuff from 0745 to 0845 then quietening down: 13 Chiffchaff, 6 Goldcrest, 11 Lesser Redpoll, 2 Siskin, 7 Brambling, 130 Goldfinch, 189 Linnet, 10 Greenfinch, Rock Pipit, 45 Meadow Pipit, 44 Skylark, m Yellowhammer, 26 Reed bunting, 12 Fieldfare, 5 Redwing, 4 Song Thrush, 230 Wood Pigeon, 18 Stock Dove, 13 Swallow, 2pr Pintail inc leucistic f, 2 Avocet, Greenshank, Little Ringed plover, Green Sandpiper, Ruff, Short-eared Owl, Blackcap, Curlew, 2 Kingfisher, pr Stonechat, 3 juv Marsh Harriers (no tags) (mostly Howard Vaughan and Dave Smith, RSPB) *Sewardstone Marsh: 0815-0900: 6 Swallow, 4 House Martin, 2 Siskin, 15 Meadow Pipit, 11 Song Thrush, Goldcrest, Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, 4 Linnet, Kestrel, Reed Bunting (Martin Shepherd). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 0805-0840: 2 Redwings W, 7 Redpoll S, 12 Chaffinch, 3 Greenfinch, 22 Woodpigeon, 2 Jays, Alba Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, 2 Meadow Pipits, 3 Starling, also 1+ Chiffchaff and 3+ Goldcrests in mixed flocks (Bob Watts). *Trent Park: A flock of c 60 finches comprising mainly Siskin with some Goldfinch at S end of Moat Wood and then W edge of Ride Wood. Lesser Redpoll over S end of Moat Wood. Kestrel, Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Pochard, Chiffchaff ( Pete Lowman). *Victoria Park: 36 Pochard, 15 Tufted Duck (John Archer). *Wanstead Flats: vis-migging 2-4 Brambling, 15 Lesser Redpoll, 5 Siskin, 2 Linnet, 20 + Chaffinch, 10 + Goldfinch, 14 Greenfinch, 5 Reed Bunting, m Stonechat, 20 + Redwing, 2 Fieldfare, 6 Song Thrush, 8 Skylark, 20 + Meadow Pipit, 10 Pied Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, 11 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 9 Swallow, 6 House Martin, 9 Goldcrest, 5 Gadwall, 4 Shoveler 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel (Tony Brown/Steve Thorpe/Dan Hennessy/Nick Croft). *West Drayton: 2 Red Kite near Heathrow Airport at 2pm (Sue Giddens). 'Monday 8th October 2012' *Alexandra Park: 0700-0720 - 2 Meadow Pipits, Chiffchaff, also 6+ Goldcrests in Conservation Pond area 1745 (Bob Watts). *Blackheath: 4 Meadow Pipits feeding, 20 Pied Wagtails, 8 Common Gulls, 1 Egyptian Goose (Joe Beale) *Brent Reservoir: male Stonechat on dump, male Peregrine carrying prey, VisMig 07.00-09.15: 3 Swallows, 2 Redwing, 2 Siskin, 53 Chaffinch, 36 Redpolls, 3 Meadow Pipits before rain (Andrew Verrall). *Canons Farm: Marsh Tit at north edge of Ruffett Wood (David Campbell). *Enfield Lock: Goldcrest in garden at 14:45 (Martin Shepherd). *Greenwich Park: Meadow Pipits over (6 or 7, various directions), 2 Chiffchaffs, 10+ Goldcrests, 16+ Redwings in small groups over, also 6 migrant thrushes over contained both Redwings and Song Thrushes, 19 Goldfinch south, 4 Jays W and many more around (Joe Beale). *Heathrow Airport: 2 Wheatear; 2 Black Redstart (Rob Mills) *Hilly Fields SE4 : Sparrowhawk (Phil Laurie) *Paddington Green: 2 Peregrine Falcon, 13 Jay (D. McKenzie). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 2 Jackdaw over SW 08:55, 2 Redwing, 3 Lesser Redpoll, 3 Meadow Pipit over S 07:35, 3 Pied Wagtail, 4 Chiffchaff, 1 Blackcap. First time this autumn I've seen either Redwings or Redpolls feeding in the Park (birdman_euston). *Rye Meads RSPB: Garganey (Birdguides). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 3+ Chiffchaffs, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Jays over (Bob Watts). *Wanstead Flats: 32 Chaffinch, 65 Goldfinch, 22 Siskin, 36 Lesser Redpoll, 4 Linnet, 23 Meadow Pipit, 15 Pied Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, 7 House Martin, 11 Swallow, 14 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 5 Goldcrest, 7 Redwing, 6 Shoveler, f Teal, 4 Gadwall, 2 Lapwing, Common Snipe, 2 Sparrowhawk, Kestrel (Nick Croft/Tim Harris) (57sp). 'Sunday 7th October 2012' *Amwell: 40 Siskin, 8 Redpoll sp, 1f Mandarian, 1 Reed Warbler ( Chris & Pete Langsdon) *Blackheath: Night - Song Thrush and Redwings heard migrating overhead (Joe Beale) *Brent Reservoir: vizmig 07.00-12.00 Brambling, Rock Pipit, Skylark, 21 Jackdaw, 92 Redwing, 25 Siskin etc, also 8 Wigeon & 11 Ruddy Ducks (Brent Birders). *Clapham Common: 12 Redwing over at 15:30 flying North West. Also big Jay movements last few days. (Mark H) *Dagenham Chase LNR: 2 Siskin,1 Lesser Redpoll, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 fem Blackcap, a few Chiffchaff, Cetti's Warbler heard, Water Rail heard, 9 Lapwing, 3 Jackdaw. ( V.Halley-Frame ). *Greenwich: adult Mediterranean Gull '''lingering in the ASDA/Retail Park car park off Bugsby Way late a'noon and coming to bread (ringed PJN0, probably in Poland, and seen on the River Thames off Anchor & Hope last Saturday); also male '''Black Redstart '''still on the peninsular (Richard Bonser). Grey Heron at 1615 heading north, circling over the ridge east of Greenwich Park, London, (postcode SE3 7EL) and returning southward out of sight (Jim Ashworth-Beaumont). *Greenwich Park: 9 Redwing, 1 Siskin, 2 Pied Wagtail, 4 Jay, 10 Meadow Pipit - all flyovers, 1030-1200 (James Lowen) *Hounslow Heath: 4 Blackcap, 1 Chiffchaff, 6+ Jay (Catherine & Minna Beazley) *Leyton Oliver Road/Orient Way area: 5 Redwing NW, 2 Song Thrush N, 21+ Meadow Pipit over, 2 Skylark N, 2 Lesser Redpoll over, 8 Siskin N, 21 Pied Wagtail Marsh Lane, 2 Reed Warbler, 3 Common Whitethroat, 4 Blackcap, 5 Goldcrest, 13 Mistle Thrush, Coal Tit, Yellow-legged Gull off from tip (Stuart Fisher) *KGV Reservoir: 1 drake '''Long-tailed Duck- on the south basin from 0658hrs, disappeared by 0708hrs. 3 Goldeneye, 4 Wigeon , 4 Little Grebe, 1 Wheatear all on the north basin. (Neville Smith) *London Wetland Centre: 08.15 c.22 Redwing over W. 5 Meadow Pipit, ♂ Sparrowhawk, 2 Pintail, 16 Wigeon, 1 Snipe (Martin Honey). *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Little Owl, Meadow Pipit, 7 Jay, 1 Green Woodpecker & 2 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes: Bearded Tit (Birdguides). Short Eared Owl, Marsh Harrier, Ruff, ad Yellow legged gull, (Jamie Partridge Lol Bodini). *Richmond Park: 30+ Redwing over, 4 Siskin, 1 Lesser Redpoll, 3 Stonechat, 10 Skylark, 20+ Meadow Pipits (Oscar Dewhurst). Also pr Red-crested Pochard, Buzzard high on thermal near Pembroke Lodge 13.00 joined by second bird over 5 minutes later with both drifting SW; 3rd bird then hunting low mobbed by Crows, Kingfisher + Grey Wagtail lower Pen Ponds, 2 Chiffchaff, 22 Siskin actively pecking at leaf mines on Horse Chestnut by Bishop's Pond for over 5 minutes before flying to Alders- new behaviour feeding on these larvae? (Neil Anderson). *Rye Meads: 2 Snipe, 1 Cettis Warbler, GreenSand, 2 Common Buzzard,Bittern reported. (Chris & Pete Langsdon) *Staines Moor: 1 1st year Gannet south low over the moor at 12:45. Also, 1 Short-eared Owl on east side, 2 Stonechat, 9 Redwing, 5 Swallow N, 1 alba Wagtail N, 1 Redpoll, 2 Blackcap, 1 Chiffchaff, 15 Meadow Pipit, 2 Grey Wagtail along the Colne, 5 Jay and 1 Reed Bunting (Lee Dingain - terrible Gannet pics here ). *Streatham Common: 1 tawny owl (R Bell) *Tooting Bec Common Lake: 1 Kestrel over and 5 Jays - according to RSPB European Jays are coming here due to acorn failure abroad (Michael Mac). *Totteridge Valley: 6 Chiffchaff (3 singing): 5 Meadow Pipit: 2 Reed Bunting: 1 Rook: 1 Treecreeper: 1 Grey Wagtail: 1 Sparrowhawk (John Colmans). *Uxbridge: Red Kite north low over Swakeley's Roundabout (A.40) at 13.45. (Alex Randall) *Wanstead Flats: Tree Pipit, 30+ Meadow Pipit, 18 Pied Wagtail, 4 Wheatear, 56 Redwing, 10 Chiffchaff, 3 Goldcrest, 16 Chaffinch, 14 Lesser Redpoll, 3 Linnet, 6 Siskin, m eclipse Teal, 3 Gadwall, 2 Shoveler, 16 Skylark, Common Buzzard as seen from the park,Common Snipe (A Wanstead Collective). *Wanstead Park: 10+ Meadow Pipit, 2 Grey Wagtail, 2 Kingfisher, 22 Gadwall, 31 Tufted Duck, 20 Pochard, 13 Goldcrest, 3 Chiffchaff, Reed Bunting, 8 Lesser Redpoll, 3 Siskin, 2 Common Buzzard (Nick Croft/Paul Davis) *West Harrow: Common Buzzard over north mobbed by 5 Ring-necked Parakeets & Carrion Crow 16.30 (Alex Massey). *West Hyde: Peregrine hunting over arable fields. Seen three times during the afternoon, at one point almost catching a feral Pigeon but the bird somehow managed to escape. Small passage of Skylark over NW also (John Edwards). *Whitewebbs Wood: 2(m&f) Firecrest, together, feeding in Holly & Hornbeams, 13:20 - 13:30 hrs (Robert Callf). *Wimbledon Common: 11.30-15.00 - Lesser Redpoll 1, Chiffchaff 2 (Large Mound); 1 Buzzard over, 30+ Redwing over (Plain); stopped counting Jays at 30 with large numbers dispersed across the Common; Tawny Owl calling at 15.00 just outside the Common at top of Bathgate Road (Martin Daniel). *Wormwood Scrubs: c50 Redwing west, c25 Song Thrush, 1 male Blackcap, c6 Chiffchaff, c20 Meadow Pipit, 1 Skylark, c3 Jackdaw, c10 Jay & 2 Kestrels together. Y/day 2 Stonechat - 1st for the winter & c1,000 House Martin heading north in a dense flock (The Scrubbers). 'Saturday 6th October 2012' *Alexandra Park: 1 Tawny Owl heard calling and seen flying between trees in The Grove at 8.15 p.m. (James Palmer). *Bedfords Park LNR: male Firecrest in laurels along bridleway near Nursery Wood at 15.10 (C.Jupp) *Blackheath: swirl of c12 House Martins and Swallows mid-morning drifted south, also 2-3 Meadow Pipits. Dips: at least 2 Siskins heard over, Green Woodpecker, 2 Red Admirals (Joe Beale). *Brent Reservoir: viz-mig: 74 House Martin, 3 Swallow, 2 Meadow Pipit, 8 Pied Wagtail, 7 Chaffinch, 4 Greenfinch, 29 Siskin, 11 Redpoll, 2 Bullfinch, 2 Reed Bunting, 9 Jay; also 6 Wigeon & Peregrine (Brent Birders). *Canons Farm: 3 Woodlarks (Steve Gale via David Campbell). Barn Owl (DC). *Chingford: f, type Redstart seen mid-morning flying from hawthorn into higher canopy south of pitch and put course - viewed from KGV reservoir (Martin Shepherd). *Crayford Marshes: 3 Greenshank, Kingfisher, Redpoll, Buzzard, Marsh Harrier (Tom Clarke). *Crossness: 2 Wheatears (1 reserve, 1 Southern Marsh), Green Sandpiper (reserve), 15 Black-Tailed Godwit (13 river inc 1 with 2 leg rings; red above yellow, 2 reserve), 300+ Teal (100+ river, 200+ reserve), 75+ Redshank (river), Great Crested Grebe (outflow), 32+ Lapwing (20 river, 12 reserve), Dunlin (outflow) Cetti's Warbler (James Hudson) *Danson Park: 2 Little Grebe, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 1 female Tufted Duck, 2 Mute Swan, 6 Egyptian Geese, 2 Grey Heron. (Chris Rose). *East Wickham (Welling): Junction Central Av/Wickham St - 1 Sparrowhawk, EW Open Space - 1 Green Woodpecker (Chris Rose). *Greenwich Park: Minimum 16 Jays over west, around 10 am, but more present - counted only these to avoid duplication. Seemed to be foraging rather than on the move, also Goldcrests, 2-3 Chiffchaff, Nuthatch, Green Woodpecker, Stock Dove, Meadow Pipit over, Speckled Wood (Joe Beale). *Hampstead Heath: Parliament Hill vis mig 08:00-08:45, 2 Redpolls (N), 15 Swallow (N), c20 Meadow Pipits (mostly W), a few Chaffinches and Greenfinches, 2 Mistle Thrush and a Siskin heard. Elsewhere, 25 Goldfinches, Sand Martin with c40 House Martins (Chris Bird). *Ingrebourne Valley: 220 House Martins spread out all over the marsh (flooded), 2 Common Buzzards, 8 Goldcrest, 11 Chiffchaff, Kingfisher, 2 Snipe, 6 Cetti's Warblers, 35 Shoveler, 4 Redpoll sp over, 7 Yellowhammers and 12 Jay (Dave Morrison). *King George V Reservoir: Kingfisher, Little Egret, Grey Wagtail, Grey Heron on flood relief channel (M Harper). Also Wheatear and 4 Meadow Pipit (Martin Shepherd). *Larkhall Park - Stockwell: 30 Ring-necked Parakeets feeding on sycamore tree, highest count to date here (Michael Mac). *Leyton (Oliver Road/Orient Way): Short-eared Owl flew off from edge of field near Orient Way North west towards Oliver Road allotments pursued by a Crow (07:35), 12 Jay incl groups of 3 and 8 over, 2 Goldcrest, 3 Blackcap, 1 Whitethroat, 1 Reed Warbler in bulrushes in fenced 'pond' near Asda, 38+ Pied Wagtail (Marsh Lane), 10 Pied/white wags over, 2 Grey Wagtails (Stuart Fisher). *London Wetland Centre: Hen Harrier flying SW 09.10, 2 Pintail, Wheatear (website). 5 Siskin, 1 Lesser Redpoll, 4 Blackcap (Oscar Dewhurst). *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Reed Bunting over, 7 Meadow Pipit, 1 Little Owl, 4 Jay, Green Woodpecker & Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes: Short-eared Owl over Wennington Marshes (Ruth Barnes et al), 4 Northern Pintail, 56 Northern Shoveler, only 1 Little Egret in evidence, 97 Northern Lapwings and 3 Common Snipe Aveley Pools, plus 11 Swallows and 4 House Martins (mainly moving west into wind), Mistle Thrush and numerous (presumed immigrant) Blackbirds in the Cordite area, 3 Reed Warblers in large willow nr old MOD buildings still, 3 singing male Cetti's Warblers, 5 Blackcaps, 10 Common Chiffchaffs, 3 Goldcrests, 7 Lesser Redpolls, 2 Siskins over, oddly marked female Reed Bunting with strongly chestnut face pattern and narrow flank streaking recalling Little Bunting on E side of Cordite, great views of Water Vole from the northern boardwalk, and Red Admiral still (Dominic Mitchell) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 2 Jackdaw over SW 08:05, c15 Chiffchaff, 7 Blackcap (birdman_euston). *Richmond Park: Spotted Flycatcher c.4:00pm on black railings alongside lower paddock within Holly Lodge grounds (Phil Davies). *Ten Acre Wood area: 2m Pheasants, 2 Sparrowhawk (male mobbed by c15 House Martins + also a large female later), c15 Lapwing, c40 Meadow Pipits, 5 Swallow S, c30 House Martins, 2 Treecreepers, Nuthatch, Reed Bunting, c35 Linnets, 2 m Bullfinch, 11 Comma on 1 Ivy bush (+ 2 Red Admirals) + other observer also had Kingfisher + f Stonechat (Neil Anderson). *Wanstead Flats: 07:30-09:30, probable Short-eared Owl over east, heading towards Ilford, at 9:10 (Steve Thorpe); 19 Swallows and 37 House Martins mostly W/SW between 8:30-8:45, 28 Meadow Pipits (resident birds), few Chiffchaffs, 2 Chaffinch over, 2 Reed Buntings (broom) (Tim Harris) 15:45-17:15 Wheatear police mud bath (nr Alex), 2 Blackcap Long Wood (Bob Vaughan). *Woodford Green, Knighton Woods: 1 Firecrest - possibly 2, single birds seen in different locations within the wood, 8 Mandarin Duck - 3 male, 5 female (Tony Brown). *Yeading Brook Meadows: 2 Kestrels flushing pipits, etc from grass, 2 Sparrowhawks, Skylark, 7 Meadow Pipits, 2 Swallows S, 2 Chiffchaff, Linnet (Neil Anderson). 'Friday 5th October 2012' *Alexandra Park: 4+ Chiffchaff, 4+ Goldcrest mostly in mixed flock near Conservation Pond 0700-0720 (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: Viz-mig 07.00-9.30: 22 Meadow Pipit, 15 Pied Wagtail, 9 Swallow, 21 House Martin, 4 Linnet, 4 Siskin, Reed Bunting, etc; also 6 Wigeon, 2 Lapwing (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall). *Brookmill Park: Drake Mandarin, Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Canons Farm: Brambling (cfbwbirds). Stonechat, 6 Canada Goose, 2 Meadow Pipit, c50 Linnet, 2 Kestrel, 3 Skylark, flocks of Chaffinch & Goldfinch, 200-250 mixed flock of Black-headed Gull, Common Gull and Herring Gull (Nigel Sluman). *Greenwich Peninsula: Female Wheatear on O2 Helipad, at least 6 Chiffchaff in the area (Conrad Ellam) *Hilly Fields, SE4: Sparrowhawk, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Jay, Long-tailed Tit (Phil Laurie). *Maple Cross. 3 Golden Plover south mid morning plus 100+ House Martin, several swallow and a Sand Martin also south.. 50+ Linnet and 10+ Skylark on stubble beside M25 (John Edwards). *Oakwood Park, N14: 1 Sparrowhawk; 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker; 3 Swallow; 1 Meadow Pipit; 1 Chiffchaff; 4 Goldcrest; 3 Nuthatch - 11:00 - 12:00 hrs (Robert Callf). *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Kestrel, 9 Swallow, 8 Jay, 6 Mistle Thrush, 3 Song Thrush & 1 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). *Snaresbrook Crown Court/Leyton Flats: 5 Little Egret east after the storm, 2 lone House Martin (1 south, 1 north), 2 Swallow NW, Pochard, 19 Tufted Duck on Eagle Pond plus usuals (Stuart Fisher) *Trent Park: 20 Siskin, 15 House Martin, 2 Shoveller (m,f), Tufted Duck(f), 3 Blackcap,2 Chiffchaff, Kestrel, Green Woodpecker. ( Pete Lowman). *Wanstead Flats: (07-00-07.45) 1 Yellow-legged Gull, 10+ Herring Gull, 20+ Common Gull, 50+ Lesser Black-backed Gull and even more Black-headed Gull, alba wagtail (Bob Vaughan) (08.00-0845); Black-headed Gull, Common Gull, Herring Gull and Lesser Black-backed Gull in roost, 1 Skylark, 1 Swallow NE, 4 Meadow Pipit, 9 Chiffchaff (SSSI/Long Wood), 2 Goldcrests (Long Wood) (Tim Harris). 'Thursday 4th October 2012' *Alexandra Park: 10+ Meadow Pipits, 3 Chiffchaff, Alba Wagtail, 6 Greenfinch (Bob Watts). *Bentley Priory: 1f Wheatear on field south of lake 3:15pm, Kingfisher on Lake (Richard Francis). *Bexleyheath: circa 85 Feral Pigeon on Woolwich building roof, junction Erith Rd/Watling St. (Chris Rose). *Brent Reservoir: Little Egret feeding, Hobby seen 3 times after Migrant Hawkers, 6 Wigeon; also Meadow Pipit, 2 House Martin, 35 Chaffinch, 1 Siskin over; plus 3 female-type Ruddy Duck with two small ruddyducklings, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Sparrowhawk, 1 Red Fox with young Moorhen in its mouth (Andrew Haynes, John Gravatt, Andrew Verrall). *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, 2 Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *East Acton (Western Circus/Bromyard): 2 Grey Wagtails, Chiffchaff, 2 Jackdaw NE (Neil Anderson) *Greenwich Park: 2 Siskin, 1 Redpoll, 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Blackcap (James Lowen) *Kings Cross: immature Peregrine perched on balcony of Kings Place building (near my window) at 16:40 then flew towards St Pancras station (Ian Ellis). *Paddington Green: Redwing over c21:00, 2 Jackdaw over a.m. (D. McKenzie). *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Little Owl, 84 House Martin south-west, 7 Swallow, 18 Meadow Pipit, 3 Jay & 1 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). *Ravenscourt Park: A single Redwing over east 0655hrs. (Neville Smith) *Snaresbrook Crown Court/Leyton Flats: Vis mig: 80+ Chaffinch south, 11 Meadow Pipit South, 12 Swallow NW, 15 Linnet South, 1 Redpoll North, 1 Siskin NW, c3 Pied/White Wagtail over. Also 1 Firecrest, 10 Goldcrest, Coal Tit, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 1 Pochard (Stuart Fisher) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Meadow Pipit SW, 3 Chiffchaffs, Mistle Thrush, male Sparrowhawk, 2 Goldcrests (Bob Watts). *Vicarage Farm (Enfield): 1 male Stonechat (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Waltham Abbey church: Crossbill west at 4pm (Simon Papps). *Wanstead Flats: two flocks 40 &10 Meadow Pipits collecting at dusk (Bob Vaughan) 'Wednesday 3rd October 2012' *Alexandra Park: 0700-0720: 6 Meadow Pipits, Alba Wagtail, 2 Chiffchaffs (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: viz-mig: 261 House Martin, 21 Chaffinch, 15 Swallows, 16 Starling, 17 Greenfinch, 5 Siskin; also 6 Wigeon (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall). *Camden Lock NW1: 60+ House Martins feeding and moving slowly SW at 1730 (Francis Tusa) *Erith Cemetery (east section): 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Greenfinch, 3 Chaffinch, 2 Goldcrest (Chris Rose). *Finsbury Park: Male Mandarin, 2 Coal Tit by skate park. 7 Siskin in trees briefly football pitch. (Chris Langsdon). *Northumberland Heath, woodland along Carlton Rd behind Our Lady of the Angels church: 1 Nuthatch, 2 Jay. 28 Feral Pigeon flying over Carlton Rd near Thorne Close/settling on house roofs. (Chris Rose). *Nunhead Cemetery, SE15, 0815-0930: 5 House Martin (south), 16 Jay (inc 9 in a loose flock from south), c10 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap, 8 Chaffinch (over, East) 4+ Goldcrest, Nuthatch (Peter Beckenham). *Paddington Green: 6 Egyptian Goose toward Regent's Park, 2 Peregrine Falcon, Meadow Pipit and Siskin over (D. McKenzie). *Rotherhithe: 3 Egyptian Goose Greenland Dock early morning (Richard Bonser). *Snaresbrook Crown Court/Leyton Flats: 55 House Martin south then lunchtime a few flew North west, 2 Swallow south, 10 Meadow Pipit south, drake Gadwall, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 7 Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 15 Goldfinch, 21 Jay (seemed to be flying in from an eaterly direction in 2's or 3's) (Stuart Fisher) *South Lodge Farm (Enfield): 1 Whinchat, here for third day (Robert Callf). *Staines Reservoir: 18.00-18.40 juv Garganey still on west bank of north basin. (Neil Randon) *Tooting Bec Common (north end, 2.55-3.45pm): 21 Swallows, singly and in small groups, heading W and S; 2 Chiffchaff (Nick Granger-Taylor). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 3+ Chiffchaffs (Bob Watts). *Tufnell Park N7 0930: A single Redwing, first of the season (Neil Bowman). *Uxbridge town centre: 1 Red Kite (Roger Dewey). *Wanstead Flats (Bush Wood playing fields, 07:00-07:30): 1 Grey Heron (over), 22 Black-headed Gulls, 3 Common Gulls, 28 Lesser Black-backed Gulls, 21 Herring Gulls, 1 adult Yellow-legged Gull (Dan Hennessy, Tim Harris). *Woodlands Farm: Steady trickle of Swallows & House Martins between 1pm & 5pm + a few Chiffchaffs but otherwise very quite (Conrad Ellam) 'Tuesday 2nd October 2012' *Alexandra Park: 2 Meadow Pipits, Chiffchaff 0655-0720 (Bob Watts). *Barking Bay: 121 Meadow Pipit (41 south across river), 2 Tree Pipit '''south, 6 Jay south, 110 Linnet, 3 Grey Wagtail, '''Corn Bunting, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Redpoll sp over, Yellow Wagtail, Black-tailed Godwit, 112 Redshank and 93 Shelduck. Also Grey Seal with what looks like a large Bass or Mullett (Dave Morrison). *Battersea Park: male Sparrowhawk (1st seen this year), 11 Shoveler, Great Crested Grebe with 1 young just before dusk. Last year feral Egyptian Geese and Red-crested Pochard bred for 1st time - this year neither bred (Michael Mac). *Bottom Wood, nr Maple Cross: 1 Common Buzzard, 2 Red Kite, 1 Kestrel (Roger Dewey). *Brent Reservoir: viz-mig: 185 House Martins, 33 Chaffinch, 23 Meadow Pipits, 22 Goldfinch etc; also 6 Wigeon & 2 Snipe (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall). *Canons Farm: 10 Swallow, 11 House Martin, 4 Skylark, 4 Chaffinch, 3 Stock Dove, 2 Rook, Kestrel, 32 Herring Gull (Nigel Sluman). *Ewell (Hogsmill Open Space): 1 Swallow & 4 House Martin nw, 1 Sand Martin sw, Blackcap, Nuthatch, Kingfisher (Neil Batten). *Finsbury Park: 7 Pochard, 6 Tufted, 1 male Mandarin Duck, 2 adult Egyptian Geese, 6 Greylag, 20 Canada, 2 Mute Swan (Chris Rose). * Gillespie Park: Yellow Wagtail over mid am. (Chris Langsdon) *Paddington Green: c80 Goldfinch (D. McKenzie). *Pinner Park Farm: 2 Little Owl, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Jay & 5 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). *Staines Reservoir: 17.30-18.25 1 juv Garganey (N. Basin, west bank), 2 Black-necked Grebe (S. Basin), 35 House Martin (S. Basin) (A.Luscombe). *Stoneleigh (Chadacre Road): 08.35 to 09.05 - 3 Meadow Pipit sw, 2 Sparrowhawk east (Neil Batten). *Tufnell Park N7: Grey Wagtail 0845 (Neil Bowman) *Trent Park: 25 House Martin, 2 Swallow, Kestrel, Chiffchaff(s), 2 Shoveller (f), 2 Tufted Duck (f), 12 Siskin. ( Pete Lowman) (P.S Neil ! what were you doing in Tufnell Park??) *Wanstead Flats: 0645-0800, 1 Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, 4 Swallow, 12 Meadow Pipit, 1 Grey Wagtail, 4 Chiffchaff, inc. 1 singing bird (Tim Harris, Dan Hennessy) *Woodoaks Farm, Maple Cross: 1 Little Owl, 100+ Swallow and 100 + House Martin & a few Sand Martin. (Roger Dewey). *Woodside Park: 2 House Martin, 3 Siskin, 2 Grey Wagtail (Ian Ellis). *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 Kingfisher low over the football pitches heading NE, 1 Redwing (1st for the season), c30 Swallow mostly SW, c2 House Martin, c6 Chiffchaff, 1 female Blackcap, 1 Peregrine, 2 Jackdaw, c7 Jay, c30 Meadow Pipit & c6 'alba' wagtails south (The Scrubbers). 'Monday 1st October 2012' *Alexandra Park: 6 Swallows 1745-1815 mostly NW (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: (morning) 6 Wigeon, 3 Common Snipe, Green Sandpiper, 2 Lapwing, Sand Martin (Bill Haines); (afternoon) 4 Chiffchaff, 4 Swallow, House Martin, Siskin over (Andrew Verrall). *Brookmill Park: The Gull does indeed appear to be a Lesser Blackback (a rather pale individual). ''Otherwise very quiet in the park - Mandarin still emerging from eclipse, 2 Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam). *Danson Park: 2 Shoveler (pair - eclipse male), 9 Pochard, 3 Tufted Duck, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 8 Egyptian Geese, 41 Canada Geese, 2 Mute Swan, 2 Grey Heron, 3 Cormorant, 1 Green Woodpecker, 168 Ring-necked Parakeet apparently converging, in various groups, on 'woodland' in main wildlife area (Chris Rose). *East Dulwich: 50 House Martin west (Steven Robinson). *Enfield: Whinchat (Birdguides). *Greenwich, Highbridge Wharf: 50+ House Martin 09:30 high up heading west ''(observer?). *Hampstead Heath: Common Gull, 5 Gadwall, 3 Shoveler (Highgate no. 1), mixed tit flock with Chiffchaff and Spotted Flycatcher, (hedgerow adjacent to Highgate no. 2), 4-5pm (Adrian Platt). *Lewisham: 15 House Martin west 10.50 (Conrad Ellam). *Norwood Grove Recreation Ground: 1 tawny owl (heard) (R Bell) *Paddington Green: Hobby south-west / south 15:25 (from Hampstead direction), 2 Peregrine Falcon, 3-4 Grey Wagtail (1 singing), at least 7 Chiffchaff (1-2 singing) (D. McKenzie). *Pinner Park Farm: 5 Jay, 4 Misttle Thrush, 2 Grey Heron & 1 Chiffchaff (Jon Ridge). *South Norwood CP: 56 House Martin west (Steven Robinson). *Streatham Hill (Telford Avenue, near Tooting Bec Common, 3.30pm): 50-60 Carrion Crow in noisy congregation on rooftops; 1 Sparrowhawk mobbed by 2 Carrion Crow; 4 Swallow heading S (Nick Granger-Taylor). 'Archived News' LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}﻿﻿ *